Safe n' Sound
by KaitlynChantalHoward
Summary: I remember now, the day momma told us we had to leave and anything we wanted had, had to fit into one tiny box. In my life I have loved, and I have lost. Lost more than I could ever get back. Pearl Harbor deemed me unwanted. At sixteen, I became someone else all before my very eyes l; Lillianna Arielle Aomori Schmidt, because I was half Japanese.
1. Safe n Sound

"Just remember - when you think all is lost, the future remains!"

- Dr. Robert H. Goddard

I remember now, the day momma told us we had to leave and anything we wanted to take had to fit into one tiny box. To me that day, is to remember that our _neighbors_, so called _friends_ weren't actually that. They had masks hiding their true faces, and this change told us so. The people I had known for most of my life suddenly changed. Looking upon me differently, because of what the nation of our ancestry did to _our_ America. I began to hate America that day, hate the people that claimed to protect me from harm, though in their own _way_ I suppose they were!

It was an ugly day which grows dark within my mind as the older I get. I believe in my heart that what was the most shocking was that my best friend, whom I have and still love to this day hardened a little toward me. I watched her turn her back on me because she listened to the views of others. An all those years, Melinda and I spent together going to school, junior prom, and even her brother was gone in one instance.

The sky turned dark that day as my mother closed the front door to the only home I had ever known never too see it again. Every one of our neighbors on the block, the ones I had grown up with, stood outside their doors watching us leave over home. I sighed as my mother held tightly on to me not realizing that Melinda and her mother were standing two feet away from me shaking her head, "I cannot believe I ever let you play with that Jap!" her mother barked toward me as we left our house for the last time, "Such a disgrace to the world!"

Melinda removing herself from her mother's side taking a deep breath looking at her mother uncrossing her arms, "Mother they have lived in this house for years and I hate to break it to you but she is still human-," she gulped feeling her heart break ripping away from her mother shaking her head, "Lillianna has been there for me since I was six years old Momma," taking a deep breath trying to hold back her tears, "Six and the best damn friend I could ever have!" she yelled running toward me pulling me into a warm loving hug, "I know you had nothing to do with this Lilly and I promise you Teddy will do everything within his power to fix it!"

"My son would have no such dealing!" She barked turning her head from us continuing to mumble on about her wonderful son. Millie and I snickered wondering if her mother realized that regardless of this Japan situation I was still becoming her daughter-in-law through our families forced engaged upon her wondrous son and my sister Janalyn.

Though, that day I wish Millie would have been right. That Captain Theodore Xavier Jackson could fix everything including this. Sadly there is only so much Teddy can do and this, I truly believe this was too much for him, "Me too Millie-," I spoke closing me eyes embracing her one last time, "Me too!"

Now Melinda _Millie _Anne Jackson and I were your typical American seventeen year old girls. We had messy rooms, made great grades, and were in love with each others brothers. Well, I just did not want to admit that I, Lillianna Arielle Aomori Schmidt could possibly love my sister's twenty –two year old fiancé. I had known Theodore since I was six when we first moved into the neighborhood when Papa suddenly left because he quote "_Could not live this life with three mixed children!" _I, my sister Jannie and my brother Drew never thought about it that way. Being _mixed children_ before until father said that all because he was white and our mother was Japanese, then suddenly things changed.

Three days after he left Momma, Drew-Jannie and I moved into our cute little home on _LakeForest drive_ next to the Jackson's. It always brings a smile to my face when I think about the day I met Theodore and Millie. I was playing in the yard with Drew and a group of Chinese boys that lived a block down started to yell at Millie, taunting her.

_A wild giggle came from a across the yard before calling out, "Lilly-," again in continued coming closer before I rose noticing the pack Chinese jerks behind her, "Lillianna!" I sighed seeing my sister run toward me full force now. _

_Squeezing my eyes together showing how I detested those boys! I crossed my arms seeing the cruel boys grabbing my sister before turning their attention to another tiny little thing. This tiny little thing looked just liked me almost just my eyes weren't green. Her eyes widened almost as if she had seen ghost by her feet as the largest boy pushed her to the ground with her nice cloths now covered in mud, "Hey!" I yelled looking at the rude little boys grabbing three rocks from the front garden, "You leave her alone y hear!" throwing one of my rocks hitting the short fat one with my sister hiding behind me._

"_Jap bitch what was that for?" The fat Chinese boy called holding his bleeding forearm, "This is no concern of yours!"_

_I laughed shaking my head throwing another rock at the tall thin one breaking the skin across his forehead, "Call me a Jap bitch again and I will personally tell my uncle Lansky to push all y'all off!" _

"_Man you bluffin," Called the fat one dropping the little blonde girls arm, "Your uncle ain't no Meyer Lansky the man's in zing zing!" he laughed as I turned yelling into the house for Uncle Lanksy who happened to be visiting mother for one of their many holidays together. _Made them boys piss their pants when he exited the house smiling at me and taking one look at the boys placing fear in them.

_Taking a deep breath crossing his arms still looking at the boys, "What's going on here Lucky?" he questioned me taking a smoke of his cigar waiting for me to answer, "These Orientals bothering you?" the boys gulped shaking their heads running away from the little girl who was completely dirty now._

"_Thank you!" I smiled looking at him then running over to the girl, "You all right miss?" I asked helping her up as she nodded, "I thought they were gonna bet you up!"_

_She smiled nodding, "I did too," the girl giggled as we both tried to get the mud out of her blonde hair rising to our feet after, "I'm Melinda__-," speaking with a giggle holding out her hand, "Melinda Anne __Jackson but you can call me Millie!"_

"_Nice to meet you Millie," I smiled shaking her hand, "I'm Lillianna Arielle Aomori Schmidt!" _I thought of that day as I hugged my best friend for what seemed to be the last time. Her hair smelled of the best flavors-lavender and vanilla! Following within the long blonde locks of hers like mine. Many called me the _strange Jap_ for I had long blonde hair with eyes as blue as the ocean though the only thing that seemed to be a problem was the way my eyes were.

Millie begged me not to worry and that Teddy would do everything and anything to save me and my siblings from this. I wish I could have believed her then, "Please do not worry Lucky," Millie tried to smile through her tears resting her hands upon my shoulders, "For my sake!" taking a deep breath shaking her head, "I cannot believe this is goodbye!" gulping ready to start crying again, "After everything-,"

I smiled kissing both her cheeks giggling, "Oh Millie this is not goodbye-," trying not to lie to her stroking her long hair, "It is just a vacation away there not locking me up forever!"

"You are probably right darling-," Millie nodded whipping her tears from her green eyes, "Nothing to be worried about!" she finished as a car road up with Teddy's head sticking out of it making us laughed, "What are you doing here?"

I laughed crossing my arms looking at him; "I could ask you the same thing?" giggling lowering my arms shaking my head, "Thought they shipped you out yesterday with Jannie?"

"They did-," Theodore smiled removing his head from the window opening the door and stepping out of the car, "But I thought a certain lady could use an escort!" smiling again point to the car as I started laughing when Millie grabbed my arm.

I could feel Millie smile as her lips touched my ear, "You deserve someone like him-," she giggled at me shaking my head, "He loves you!" Millie spoke letting me go as Teddy entered the car first then I closing the door looking at Millie, "Never forget that!"

"I won't Millie-," I spoke turning over to teddy smiling taking his hand, "I won't!"

Theodore smiled looking at his sweet sister, "There is a surprise-," he spoke pointing to the car behind us. I watched Millie as the expression upon her face became shocked then a smile appeared walking toward the car somewhat afraid. She gulped shaking a bit as the car door opened to her surprise a tall dark haired man excited the car. Out of all of us Drew looked the most American with those ocean eyes. He stood before her wearing a United States Military uniform removing his hat.

"Hello-," The man spoke holding his hat to his side as Millie held out her hand which he kissed, "Miss Millie Anne!"

Millie giggled as the tears began to fall her face again, "Drew!" she cried jumping into his arms stroking his soft short hair holding him within her arms not even hearing her father, Jonathon Jackson yelling obscenities from behind. Personally, I don't think she cared for they were too lost within each other as they fell into a sweet kiss, "I missed you so much!" squeezing him tightly closing her eyes.

"You have no idea how much I've longed to hear you say that!" Drew spoke beginning taken out of their little world by her father's obscenities. Shaking his head looking back to Millie, "Would you have the honor of escorting me to the-,"

Millie smiled nodding firstly then kissing him again, "Of course I would-," she spoke biting her bottom lip again entering the black car with Drew, "My love!" Millie felt safe with Drew-always did even before they were together she felt _safe_ as he put his arm around her letting her rest her head upon his shoulder. She smiled closing her eyes taking a deep breath imaging what it would be like to be Lady Melinda Anne Aomori Schmidt, that idea was simply _Safe n' Sound!_


	2. Kill You or Marry You?

**"All the world's a stage!"-William Shakespeare**

I felt myself shiver knowing I was getting too close to him taking my hand away from his, "Something wrong Lucky?" Teddy asked turning to me as the driver watched us from the many mirrors every now and again, "You're shivering!" taking a deep breath as I turned looking into his longing green eyes, "Luc-," without even the urge to stop myself I kissed my sister's fiancé with every ounce of energy I had not even carrying at all.

"Truth is-," I gulped biting my bottom lip placing my left hand upon his cheek, "I miss lying in these big arms of yours!" my heart began to fall to pieces feeling his touch upon my skin, "I never let it show so I laugh and I act like I don't give a damn when you touch Jannie or-," I sighed shaking my head laughing, "Kiss her!" smiling as Theo whipped my tears with his white hanky, "When all I wish to do is punch her fucking lights out!"

Teddy chuckled lowering his hanky, "Did you ever think that I might too?" I giggled shaking my head biting my bottom lip, "Lillianna I want you not Janalyn!" he smiled placing his warm hand upon my cold wet cheek, "Hell I only said yes to the proposal because father wants to hold the company together," chuckled with that grin which made me go weak kissing me again, "Or else I wouldn't do it!"

"Why are you?" I sighed looking to the floor then back to Teddy taking both his hands, "Oh Teddy why can't we run away together?" shrugging for a moment looking of a start, "Go ta Florida or elope-somethin?"

Teddy laughed shaking his head, "You actually wanna run away with me?" he questioned smiling crocking one eye brawl, "Lucky that might be the brightest idea you have eva said to me!"

"If only we could-," I sighed slouching back playing with his strong hand, "You still coming back in two weeks like ya promised?" smiling looking into his emerald green eyes, "I'd be awfully saddened if you didn't!"

Teddy laughed lifting me up laying me upon his chest, "Oh, I would not wanna go and do a thing like that now would I!" shaking my head at him kissing him sweetly, "Marry me Lillianna?" he chuckled kissing me again, "Just marry me and we'll run away fuck Janalyn and Pa!" I giggled nodding welcoming his kiss again as our hands began to wander through each other's clothing.

"Now what fun would that be?" I questioned sitting back within my seat out of breath, "By not making you wait," giggling feeling the lustful passion rise as I teased him, "An just giving you all of it now!"

Teddy chuckled shaking his head tapping my nose with his left hand, "You-," as his right slipped under my waist pulling me toward him, "Devilish woman!"

"Devilish now?" I laughed shaking my head back feeling his soft pink lips against my skin, "Coming from the man who is not only a major contradiction but a manifest as well!"

A knock rang through the back on the government car. It was the driver trying to get our attention not wanting to actually interrupt as he knocked on the dash board which startled us. He coughed lowering the window about half way for a moment making sure that our attention had been gotten, "We are here sir!" he exclaimed as Teddy sighed turning onto the dirt road then came upon the internment camp.

"Thank you McCory you are most helpful!" Teddy sighed again looking over at me seeing my rather disappointed expression, "Darling-," he spoke lowering his shoulders not wanting to be here anymore than I was. Theodore smiled placing a sweet kiss upon my forearm rubbing genitally, "Whatever is the matter now?"

I sighed crossing my arms looking over at him, "The matter?" questioning him pointing out the window grabbing so of the dirt which flew up from the tires throwing it in his face, "We're in the middle of the fucking desert Teddy!" shaking my head as I crossed my arms huffing, "The goddamn desert!"

"Darling this is to protect you!" Teddy spoke kissing my arm as I laughed shaking my head, "People are crazy these days!" trying to make me see that this was the best place for, "Imagine what would happen if the American government let the people of this great nation attack sweet young beautiful women like you?" he asked moving the fallen pieces of blonde hair from my shoulder kissing my neck again as I shrugged giggling, "You'd be on capitol hill breaking down the door begging for justice!"

I nodding knowing he was right as we came to the gate, "I know Teddy its just-," sighing kissing him sweetly then he exited the car walking over to my side opening the door taking my hand, "Teddy-," I spoke looking around seeing the small leaving courters feeling scared, "Teddy-," holding his arm tightly being to shake, "I'm afraid I won't make it in this place!"

"Lillianna," Theodore spoke removing the arm I had such a tight grip on placing both his arms around me holding me tight, "I have faith you will!" he smiled kissing top my head then lifting my chin to look at him, "Besides love I promised and still promise you that I will be back in two weeks' time to fetch you!"

I sighed nodded crossing my arms, "I suppose!" huffing as the car Millie and Drew were in pulled up behind us. Turning I walked toward them as Teddy left me to check in with the commander of the camp, "Millie!" I called to her as she stepped out of the car holding my brothers hand, "So did the lot of you talk it out?"

"More or less-," Drew spoke putting his arm around her pulling her close, "Did the two of you work proposal business out?"

I smiled taking a deep breath seeing Teddy talk to one of the guards looking back at Drew, "We did!" sighing watching Teddy continue with his business as he looked to me every now and again, "I pray he does not do anything stupid-," I spoke turning back to Drew and Millie, "Just getting him back then losing him again I do not think I can bare it!"

"Lilly he is only doing what is necessary," she spoke biting her bottom lip under of how Drew felt, "Of course we both know Teddy would never do anything-," Millie taking a deep breath thinking for a moment, "Stupid!" That moment I prayed looking back over to him that he wouldn't. This feeling at the bottom of my stomach was telling a lie but it wasn't. I just did not want to believe it in doing so putting not just my life in danger but his family as well!


	3. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark

"All is fair in _**Love**_ and _**War**_!"

-Frank Farleigh

Three day's passed since Millie and I had lost what was left of our freedom and I already disliked this place with a passion. The more she and I walked the grounds or to where the soldiers were, my hatred grew. Angry glances, verbal slurs, and just nasty things that came from the mouths of the men. The one I used to attend school or even were very good friends with. It sickened me!

Millie sighed fanning herself as we entered what was to be our baric which seemed hotter than the outside. What trash! It was nothing but a shack with a bunk bed. I rolled my eyes falling onto the bottom bunk, "I fucking hate this!"

"Lillianna-," Millie spoke sitting down beside me shaking her head, "Y'know lest you could do is stop complaining!" huffing as she rolled her eyes lowering he fan, "This could be worse!"

I sighed nodded knowing that Millie was right, "You're right-," putting my face in my hands feeling her rub my back, "I just-,"

"Just scared?" She giggled and I could feel her smile as I lifted my face from my hands looking at her, "Lilly you are not the one that is pregnant!" My expression grew blank. I had no idea what to say to this woman who had been my best friend since we both were seven. For an hour we just sat there, looking at each other. Unsure of what to say or make of this situation in which we were in that the people of our culture put us in.

The sound of the word made my bones shiver within my body. I gulped rising from my spot upon the bed, "Pregnant-," I questioned sitting up looking straight at this woman standing before me. Of course I always wanted her part of me but this way, "Is it-?" Millie gulped not even having to answer the question for me to know, "Oh Millie!"

In that moment I had no earthly idea what information I was just given. At seventeen that is something you never hear from a young woman our age. _Pregnant_ echoed through my mind as I began to worry about my brother and how he felt. Was he really ready to be a father or was I ready for the fact that as soon as Teddy comes to fetch me I would be the one and only Madame Theodore Xavier Jackson.

Taking a deep breath coming out of the hug placing my right hand upon her cheek smiling, "As long as I am alive love I am here for whatever God brings us," Millie smiled hugging me tightly again as I kissed her head, "So if you'd let me I would love to help you with anything!"

"Oh Lilly I-," Millie began as from inside our little baric sounds from outside began to fill the room from what sounded to be three men fighting right outside, "Teddy!" she exclaimed taking me by the hand running out of the room having recognized one of the male voices as we came outside, "Theodore stop!"

The scene before us was rather nasty as it was. Two of the men had beaten each other up so bad the dirt ground was filled with blood even as they continued to hit each other. Millie didn't realize that Theodore was trying to break it up not enter it though after a turn that's what happened. As she called realizing who it was Theodore's first instinct was to look thus a flying fist into his left cheek slicing a gash through is cheek.

Blood flowed down each man's face and in that moment I saw something that I had never seen before spark within Theodore as he took his pistol from his side loaded and ready, "Teddy no!" I yelled running over to him when both men stopped having heard me yell. An angry look filled my face as my pulse raced. Sighing, I reached for his arm rubbing it back and forth calming him realizing that now he felt threated.

A smirk appeared upon one man's face which I would later know him as Remarc. Someone of once high standard but after hunger and anger set in within him he became someone else. He chuckled whipping the corner of his face, "Well look at this a woman fighting a soldier's battle," still chuckling coming toured me, "You should listen to the beautiful creature!"

"Lay a hand on my fiancée," Theodore sneered keeping his arm steady stepping in front of me. Separating Remarc from me who obviously was not himself, "I will not hesitate to cap your ass!"

Remarc chuckled as well as the other man whom he was fighting, "Well excuse me I had no idea that sphinx got special treatment?" laughing coming toured me again, "Better watch yourself little girl," an evil smile began to fill his face, "Terrible things happen to beautiful sphinx's!"

"Sphinx ay?" I asked taking is harsh words to heart looking to Theodore, "Excuse me for interfering," kissing his cheek apologizing looking back to Remarc crossing my arms removing his pistol from its carrier, "Cap his ass!" he gulped seeing that Theodore was serious lifting the trigger as he jumped.

He laughed pulling the trigger hitting Remarc right below the knee cap. Theodore smiled lowering his gun turning to me with a smile kissing my head pulling me close. I giggled squeezing him before letting him go feeling him gulp at the sight of his third commanding officer, "Commander-," he spoke taking my attention from Remarc to the third commander of the camp. Straightening himself as the third commander entered the ruses.

"What shit is this Captain Theodore?" He exclaimed coming toured us stepping over Remarc who called from help and yet no one came to his aid, "Shooting filth I see?" smiling as his sights turned to me. His eyes began to wander up and down my figure before returning to Theodore, "Well?"

Theodore lowering his shoulders taking a breath, "Commander Harris sir Mister Remarc was harassing that man there and I was only breaking up the fight sir!" He exclaimed as Harris nodded turning to me with a warm smile asking if what was just told was true as well as my name.

I gulped taking Theodore's hand squeezing it becoming nervous, "Lillianna sir," breathing deep as an overwhelming feeling flew over me like a wave, "What Teddy spoke is true," gulping unsure of what Harris might do, "Remarc and that other poor man there were having some sort of argument that turned sour," sighing squeezing his hand again, "My fiancé here was only doing what he had too!"

Commander Harris smiled looking back to Theodore, "She is quite lovely Jackson!" he spoke turning heading back into his office. Harris seemed so mysteries which made him ever so handsome with his dark hair and matching brown eyes.

Millie giggled standing beside me smiling, "Lord Jesus is he gorgeous!" I giggled shaking my head turned to my best friend in the whole world, "And those mysteries eyes," she exclaimed rolling herself as she spoke, "Major Hot Factor!"

A week had already passed, nothing had changed either besides the fact that I had begun to isolate myself. Last Thursday when Millie last came to visit, the only day they let her visit me because of our danger _status_ told Teddy of the unsafe living conductions. That Sunday under Teddy's direct order three of the soldier's now shared a rather large bunker, he gave me. As of that moment I could do anything I wanted too. For that moment it was the only place I could call my own and it wasn't much. This bunker was about the size of a modern day master bedroom. It was the only one that had its own bathroom, which was probably the only thing nice about it, besides the semi-sweet closet that Teddy commissioned the soldiers to build.

The closet in itself in all its beauty was made out of what I thought was oak, wound up being cherry wood that Teddy ordered over three weeks prior when he was originally suppost to fetch me yet as always things come up. One of the reason's Teddy gave me my own room and accessories because he was trying to make up for not keeping his promise. It had now been almost four months, things were changing vastly. People were no large allowed in or out, no more trips to town, and no more Millie. I found myself enraged! How could they do this? How could these fucking people-my fucking people take away the one person I had left, my Millie.

Still rather enraged, I marched up to the watch tower over to third commands door. His wooden name plank lay across the plan white door _Thomas Harris Copeland_ which the door itself was thin almost too thin. One could tell that the U.S government was too cheap when it came to having adequate materials. Collecting myself a little I raised my arm reading to let my anger out on the door. To this day, that thin white door haunts me in my dreams. The way my knuckles hit on the door and the sound of knocking echo still through my ears.

Third commanding officer Harris's door flow open shocked to see my little body standing in front of him steaming, "What do you want?" he questioned ready to ask me why in the hell I was even there yet Harris on the other hand looked like he had been having a horrible day. The office looked as if someone had taken their anger out on him. The once clean and neat shelves now had shit on them or their content on the floor shattered or broken almost as if he took his anger out on it. Harris, himself looked like shit with his uniform ripped and his tie undone.

I sighed shaking my head pushing past him and into his office. Taking a deep breath racking the shit off the grey sofa which sat in the corner lying flat on it as Harris shut his office door turning to me asking me again, "Lilly is there something you need?"

"Something I need?" I laughed closing my eyes for a moment shaking my head before rising standing in front of him again. Ever since that first day I had met Harris he seemed so mysteries to me. Harris was an older man I'd say about late thirties. A very handsome man in his own right with his dark hair and matching brown eyes, his tall manly build that oddly added to what Millie dubbed as his _hot factor_, with an obviously deep heart which showed through his manner toured us, "I want to see Theodore Harry!"

I sighed feeling that whole deep within my heart shiver needing him-longing for him. Harris huffed as I borrowed myself, "Lilly Theo is-," laughing as I crossed my arms shaking my head, "I understand how hard this is for you and-,"

"Clearly-," I smirked un crossing my arms taking a step toward him closing the gap between us, "You can't fathom it," pulling on his tie looking into his eyes with a devilish smile "I can't live like this!" holding my tears back, "My own mother won't even speak to me-," stopped feeling his arms wrap themselves around me, "Soldiers taunt me!"

Harris smiled moving my long hair over my right shoulder rubbing my neck, "Give me-," he sighed kissing my neck as I gulped, "That beautiful touch of yours and-," In that moment I felt as if I was degrading myself even more.

"Send for Teddy first," I sighed looking down to his trouser then back to his face closing my eyes, "I will-," sighing again running my fingers through my hair, "Agree to your-," he jumped rudely pulling me into his embrace before forcing me to kiss him. I pulled away balling my fist, "Let me speak with him and then I will-," taking a deep breath straightening myself, "Comply!"

Harris smirked coming closer to me almost as a sick dog who hadn't had a women is years, "Is that my reward?" he questioned looking at me with his hungry eyes as I nodded answering him, "Well your wish is my command Miss Lillianna!" Harris took a deep breath kissing me as he touched the phone dial, "Yes this is Commander Harris-," he spoke answering the man on the other end, "Direct me to Captain Jackson please,"

Fifteen minutes had passed before finally reaching him. The emotion on his face changed upon hearing Theodore's voice. He prompted me with a nodded to which I answered with a smile. Jumping about ten feet in the air before Harris smiled handing me the phone, "Teddy!" I exclaimed in happiness. The feeling of just being a little whole filled my heart as his lovely voice having not heard it in so long. I swear I had never heard him say so much in such a small amount of words, "No," I spoke putting my foot down, "You said two weeks," sighing as my anger rose to a bursting point, "You said you would!"

The tension between myself and this phone hardened me. All at that moment I wished to do was hit him. Hit, Theodore to the point in which he bled, then maybe just maybe he would now this overwhelming feeling of abandonment. I sighed before hearing the only words I had wanted to hear these many months, "You mean it?" I questioned smiling at his thoughtful arrangement, "Yes, Yes I love you too!" smiling as he rushed to get off the phone, "Yes Teddy!" Taking a deep breath I put the phone down on the hook. I giggled turning to Harris tapping his cheek as I opened his office door leaving him within his dirty office, "Good boy Harry!" laughing as he looked out into the hallway watching me walk. I stopped turning blowing him a kiss, "I'll expect him by Thursday have a great night!" waving as I exited the building leaving him alone yet again.

I could feel Harris's anger grow as I smiled walking down the hallway getting what I wanted but he got nothing. Harris sighed slamming his office door before falling upon his sofa, "Women!" he exclaimed returning to his nap.


	4. All Is Not Lost

"All is not lost, the unconquerable will, and study of revenge, immortal hate, and the courage never to submit or yield."

- John Milton, Paradise Lost

Thursday came, and went as if he had never promised, as usual. It was becoming more, and more likely that Theodore and I were _never_ going to see each other ever again! I began to think that maybe I was wrong. That my Teddy and I weren't meant to be as the week, months, and days went on. Everything seemed as if a flash as the war outside grew. I didn't even know if Teddy was alive anymore. His letters and calls just stopped. Teddy never did ANYTHING he said he would. As of Christmas, he didn't even return and that was over eight months ago, by this time it was November, a year and a half later. Things in camp were not either. So many rumors floated around.

It became apparent that within this camp we had a mole. People in the camp, who were close to the guards, knew this. We all began to realize that something was going. After Christmas, things began to happen once Commander Harris gifted us with a Television and a land line phone in the rec area. Only about ten persons used it, and five daily with one of them being my sister, Janalyn. Now Janalyn and I hadn't spoken in about two years spit being in the camp place and around the same mother. Though mother and I had no time to notice, or even act because our minds where on Drew, our older brother.

He hadn't been returning our letters, or calls either and Theodore is his commanding officer! I just didn't get it. The boys never did anything like this. They always found some way to message us. It was not until after the war, about fifteen years later, I found out that my future husband had laid to me, I was horrified but not surprised. Later that month, Drew finally wrote saying he and Teddy made it to the heart of Germany together and were safe but not aware of when they would return.

By the time I realized it, it was summer again, a Thursday boring as ever. Earlier that morning the soldiers came around yelling along the lines of, "_lf you do not attend shopping day no one with be going ever!"_ or_, "If you need anything,"_ to follow him. Of course my mother did. Mother always needs something from the store. It was either bread or a new piece of clothing, me wear it till it rips!

"Lilly!" She called with her little Japanese accent, "Go, Go with me I need!" she called again at my door, "Lyn already in bus!" my mother called rushing me two hours early, "Bus no wait!"

I laughed at my mama and in a hurry to get from one place to another. A sighed followed taking my mother's hand, who ran to the bus almost pulling me, "Yes mama!" I smiled shaking my head getting to the bus, "I am here and coming!"

This bus, I swear looked like it came right out of a horror movie! One of those that I think are now called _Veteran's Buses_. With its creepy brakes and all! I tried not to think about it too much as I bored, the creepiness that is, not my sister staring me down as if I was her prey and she the lion! My mother on the other hand no problem pointing it out, "Lyn you stop!" she exclaimed shaking her little finger at my sister like a dog wagging its tail, "You no animal!" I couldn't help but giggled being sat on the end of the seat before mother insisted that all three of us sit together. Our mother sighed shaking her head holding her three shopping bags, "Now see-," she sighed looking at me and her, "me, you all good!"

My mother, oh how I miss her and her humor! She was not afraid to tell a person how it was and why it was. Imagine, my mother, a five foot Japanese's woman yelling at you while holding onto your ear in the middle of the street! That woman had no fear against anything! Turning to us smiling, "I bored," she sighed making conversation in light of me and Janalyn laughing at the fact she stood silent for ten whole minutes.

"Mother!" Janalyn called shaking her head, "You know-," she smiled as our mother looked to her, "You are quite the woman!" our mother with the most serious face agreed with a large nodded.

Smiling through her nodded, "I know that is why I left Japan," she spoke starting to laughed, "I too serious and needed American man!" Janalyn and I looked to each other shaking our heads as the bus turned out of the camp. It had been four months since our last trip and frankly it appeared the officers and soldiers began to experience cabin fever.

As we arrived in town, it seemed a lot of them booming business had stopped. At least six or seven of the shops we passed were closed. I never realized why they left. Well I understand it but I was fully sure. Most, I wrote off as prejudice but never what I later found it to be. I took a deep breath as Commander Harris stood, as usual when we ventured from camp saying the same usual speech, but this time it was different, "This will be our second to last venture into town," he exclaimed with a serious tone, "After this there will be no more trips, no anything until further notice!"

Chatter, began to fill the bus as too why this would be happening as everyone turned to each other whispering. I could tell Harris was just enjoying this. He hated having to get all dressed up for this. In a way I think he was happy about this. We had all been there almost a year and a half, I mean who wouldn't tire? I think of his face sometimes, when I tire of something. The way the look of complete boredom filled his face and how tired he had become of this, "Now everyone off the bus!" he exclaimed placing his U.S Military hat upon his head, "Private Tanner will be handing out your shopping cards,"

After the passing of the cards, everyone began heading their own way, "Aomori -," a voice called from behind as I turned to find Commander Harris behind me. I stopped answering him as he came toward me, "Come with me," he spoke taking me by the hand and leading me into this corner diner all the way to one of the back booths. As we made our way back there, I continued to question as to way he need me. Finally, twenty something minutes had passed of complete silence. A waitress came to the table and filled the coffee cups on the table, "Thank you!" I smiled turning my attention to Harris, "If this is about Teddy I-,"

"No-," He sighed removing his commandeering officer hat, "No why do you always think every conversation-," As a young woman, who knew that Harris had an attraction to me, I always felt that in a way he was jealous. Jealous, of the way I would never agree to agreeing to what he dubbed his terms of a _prepared protection_, or that of sorts. It was funny to me actually, how two men can actually act exactly the same to the same woman and not even realize it.

I laughed shaking my head, "Because every time we have spoken in the last year," the serious expression upon my face looked at Harris questioning again to myself as to why I was here, "Has been about that man!" a sigh escaped my lips lowering my shoulders this time, "This isn't about Teddy-," leaning in sipping the cup of coffee in front of me, "Is it?"

Harris sighed sipping his as well shaking his head, "No-," lowering his shoulders again leaning in, "This is a different matter entirely!" he spoke sipping his coffee again before reaching into his satchel, "This may be difficult to partake but one of the other soldiers gave me these-," Harris spoke handing me a folder. I began to ask what exactly the ideas were, "I was given this about a month or so ago," he sighed watching me open it.

"Letters-," I spoke as he looked to be whispering for me to _hush_ which I then softly questioned toward him the context of it, "Taps-," the contexts was truly shocking seeing all of this intelligence at once, "Wh-," I stopped noticing the mention of my only sister's name and how her engagement to my Teddy wasn't exactly over, "Janalyn?" I gasped dropping the folder looking to Harris.

Harris nodded sipping his coffee touching the eagle upon his hat before turning his hat back to me, "I wasn't sure how to ask-," he laughed itching his head which held such soft light brown hair. Funny thing actually, I always sort of envied his hair. The way, even though it belonged to a guy, it never fell out of place. It was always neat and clean.

I listened to Harris as he continued to tell me the reasons as to way his branch was stopping the ventures into town. Why all the towns' people were packing up and leaving with no logical reason as to why, "Then this was brought to my attention," he sighed taking a deep breath looking at it, "I just-,"

With a smile taking Harris's hand, I made a decision in the moment. That moment, I decide that I wasn't going to get what I wanted and that I should go against what I had always wanted because I felt betrayed. I felt betrayed by the man I had always loved. I sighed thinking that maybe it was time for me to move on. It had been a year, hell almost a year and five months, and it seemed every promise, with its own phone call never seemed to pan out.

Continuing to smile I straightened myself still holding onto his hand, "How about some food and then a walk?" I asked rubbing his soft hand. It never occurred to be that he was so caring. I always pinned him as a kind-hearted person but not as caring as he was toward me. Harris, though, always seemed to surprise me and I loved that about him.

Harris and I sat in that back booth for three hour talking about our past, where we had come from, and where we were hoping to go. I had never laughed so hard in my life. Maybe there was something between me and Harris. This was so new to me, this dating game. With Teddy, it just happened over time. Kind of like this, but never hit me in the face like this attention did. I never truly found Harris that attractive though till now seeing him smile and laugh. He smiled looking down at his watch, "Shall we?" he asked as I nodded letting him pay.

I smiled wrapping my arm around his walking out into the side walk, "That was lovely Harris!" continuing to smiled not realizing that somewhere between walking and laughing that I was against the alley wall. Breathing slowly as he touches me my cheek, I realized that I had not ever felt flirtation like that before. I gulped as he kissed me. This kiss was different. It didn't feel like Teddy's at all. His kisses were soft. I giggled feeling rather happy for once. For once I was, and I remember stopping that day on that street just to look at him.

His dark brown hair falls ever so appropriately across his face adding to his domineer. Though, what really made him so attractive was the way his chocolate brown eyes looked in the sun. If he never told me his age I would think he was younger than what he was. There was something about this man that I couldn't put my figure on as the next year went by. I had unknowingly fallen in love. I wished to stay that way but fate would not allow me. As time went on we became happier and happier since that day.

I spent a lot of time at his office as time went by. I began to sleep on his sofa before he decided that I was to stay with him in his bed and promised nothing would happen, and nothing ever did. It surprised me how he respect my wishes. One day we spent three hours on that sofa doing nothing but kissing. I had never been with a man that long in my life. The dark side of me began to spill out as my hands began to wonder across this back under his shirt. He felt me shiver, feeling us going a little too far. Harris stopped holding me within his embrace, "We don't have to continue the terms if you're-," I sighed biting my bottom lip looking away from him for a moment, "Not comfortable,"

I felt as if in some way he knew, but the longer I had it the more it felt that it was becoming almost a burden to carry around. Religiously, you are taught that to be virgin is something that is to be kept and then celebrated by marriage, but in reality it might not be. I sat there looking at him realizing that at any moment he could be taken away from me, and sent off to some god forsaken land where I could never see the man I was falling so in love with leave me and die. Holding it felt like I was in prison and never escape, always to be alone and never know that touch.

A sigh escaped my lips wanting to let him because I was afraid but standing aside from that thought rising placing my hand upon his shoulder, "Thomas-," I spoke saying his name not realizing I had never called him that before as he turned to me, "I have never-," gulping as he took my hand looking at me, "Been with a man before,"

He chuckled with a smirk as I questioned as to why he thought it was so funny, "I thought you were going to say something else!" Harris smiled pulling me close shaking his head, "Lillianna, I love you and if you want to wait I respect that!" I felt a sense of relief in a way come over me hearing that, "I would never throw you aside all because you didn't want to have sex with me especially it being your first," He smiled placing the fallen pieces of my hair behind my ear, "Hell I love you and if you want to grace me with the gift of giving it to me I will still love you!"

"You-," I gulped shivering again as he nodded answering me, "You love me?" questioning him as Harris continued to answer me, "You actually love me?" I had never actually had anyone beside Teddy love me. The emotion was almost foreign to me. I mean I pictured it in my mind as a man and a woman who do anything and everything for each other and I thought that is one Teddy and I had but now I was sure. I was sure if it was supposed to me the man just taking care of me forever and ever.

Harris laughed again kissing me sweetly, "Yes," he smiled taking a deep breath, "I actually love you!" I jumped into his arms feeling like I never had before. I felt that whole in my heart fill before my very eyes. I felt happy. For the first time, in a long time, I felt like I could live this and be happy. I could bet this and not be broken. This war had broken me. It had taken me away from everything, including, Teddy but in that moment I made a decision that I was over him and moving on as I kissed Harris. Regardless if I loved Harris back or not he loved me, I Lillianna Arielle Aomori of all people, and I could live with that for the rest of my life.

We spent four lovely months together doing everything. I spent more time out of the camp than I had ever in the three years I had been there. Harris constantly took me out. We even traveled. If Harris had business outside the camp or even had to report to Washington for updates on how the camp was doing, I went. Teddy never did anything like that for me. It saddened me a little though that a person I put so much time into was never going to be here. I mean how can a person do that? I always wondered, even now, if Theodore thought about me, if any, those three long years.

He claims he did. Claims he wrote me at least forty letters that I never received, and continued to give me his undying love. My hope began to wear thin on Teddy as I slowly, in my heart, moved on. As the months passed the time I spent there with Harris excited me and I loved it. Fast and as quick as it was I felt as if this, with him, could be my life? I sighed sitting up in his cot, having taken my usual, clothed nap with him. I rose with a nice big stretch then itched my head, "Tommy-," I yawned putting my arms down turning to his side of the bed finding that Harris was not there.

Taking a deep breath I finally, after about an hour of just lying there got up walking out into his office from the back bedroom, "Tommy-," I called again looking in the bathroom then to the calling room. I wondered if he had left for his rounds before finding him smoking, what looked to be two unfiltered cigarettes, toward the window.

Hearing me enter the room he turned with a smile taking a puff of his unfiltered cigarette, "Afternoon love-," Harris spoke with a yawn as I sat in his lap taking a last puff before throwing it out, "Did my smoking wake you?" he asked wrapping his arms around me as I shook my head kissing him sweetly.

"No!" I smiled rubbing my face before resting my head upon his left shoulder playing with the long pieces of his dark hair on the back of his head, "I just began to miss you too much!" closing my eyes hearing his heartbeat, "I had that horrible dream too!"

Harris kissed my head holding me tight looking out the window, "You're safe," he spoke taking a deep breath stroking my long hair, "You will always be safe as long as I am here!" kissing my head sweetly as from the distance we heard a car horn beep. Harris and I perked up watching it drive closer and closer before it became more noticeable. He jumped lightly picking me up to my feet kissing me, "I love you!" he spoke running to the bed room throwing on his shoes while fixing his tie as the car stopped outside the building.

Walking out of the bedroom, placing himself in commander mode, I saw a change in him. That change began to make me fall for him more and more as he kissed my head then walking outside to greet the visitor. I smiled following him to the door, being noise, wondering who it was. As I watched, I saw the way Harris greeted the driver then the man who exited the vehicle.

The man exited from behind so I couldn't really see his face. If I had known who it was, like I do now, I would have never left the room. This man I hated with a passion. I had not seen him in year, and will never, even now. My mouth dropped seeing his face turning around. The man, who exited the dark car, with his black hair and fancy self, I huffed crossing my arms exiting the building through the front doors, "Sir I was not aware you were doing inspection today?" Harris spoke with a smile as the tall, and dark man with his dark sheds smiled back, "Well everything should be to your liking?"

The tall, dark man smiled taking off his glass, "Yes it is," he spoke as I came into his sights which shocked him. He gulped taking one step forward speaking my name, "Lillianna?" an emotionless face came over as Harris turned looking to me and then back to the inspector.

"Wait Inspector Schmidt," Harris spoke wondering how in the hell I, his girlfriend and soon to be wife, knew this man, "You know Ms. Aomori?" the fact Harris called me by my mother's maiden name angered him rather than surprise him, "Inspector?"

The inspector and I sighed as I went to open my mouth, now standing beside Harris trying to explain, but he stopped me looking to Harris lowering his shoulders, "She's my child-," he exclaimed finally taking claim to me, "Lillianna is my daughter!"

Harris turned white as if he had seen a ghost. In knew, in that moment, my father turned everything upside down. Not only did I now have a new lover but my father was now back and ready to play house!


	5. Tennis Court

"_It's a new art form showing people how little we care!"_

-Lorde, "Tennis Court"

Harris turned white as if he had seen a ghost. In knew, in that moment, my father turned everything upside down. Not only did I now have a new lover but my father was now back and ready to play house, "My commanding office-," closing his eyes shaking his head not believing this, "Is your father?"

"Harris I-," I stopped knowing Harris didn't believe me as my father rudely interrupted and explained the whole thing. We hadn't spoken in almost thirteen years and he still speaks for me, "God I feel like I am playing tennis!" I exclaimed turning to my boyfriend and my father, "I understand it doesn't matter what I think because I a vagina and not a penis but this wasn't my fault!" taking a deep breath looking to a man I didn't know and the man I loved, "You have changed," I laughed being to walk backward, "At all!"

I spoke finally turning and walking away from both men in my life. Maybe this is right but it isn't how my life will be and I know that now. If I had known that then, I would have been a whole lot happier. Being Mrs. Harris, for over eighty something years, was a hefty job! I sighed falling back upon my Mother's bed afraid to tell her, "Lilliana-," she smiled rubbing my cheek with her left hand. Since I was a little girl, I loved to her my sweet mother talk with her perfect little accent. The way she pronounced these, even the way she would sing to be in Japanese. It is funny how she would sing me these beautiful songs but never teach me the language and she spoke in it all the time, I just choose to answer in English!

"Sweet Heart-," speaking softly as she moved pieces of my hair back, "You are free to decide your own life!" my mother closed her soft grey eyes for a moment before opening them again, "You so strong-," touching my face with both hands smiling, "Me so proud of you my youngest daughter and that is why I say I know my lucky Lilly," she smiled letting go as we both sat up. I sighed opening my mouth to speak and inform her as she stopped me, "Lin maybe old after three children but I still have brain!" she laughed holding her smile. That moment was the last time I had ever seen my mother laugh.

Taking a deep breath I smiled, "Mother-," gathering my thoughts rubbing her hand, "You are my everything and I cherish that you are proud but I love my sister and me being with Teddy-," I stopped my words mid-sentence hearing my sister's voice enter the hut with her cat ears.

"Theo-," Janalyn exclaimed entering the room at the worst time, "What about my husband?" she questioned dropping the basket of laundry she had just complete, "Lucky?" Jannie called again this time placing her hands on her hips, "I will not ask you again?" I tried to explain rising as our mother tried to defuse the situation but it was too late, "You are sleeping with him aren't you?"

I shook my head sighing again, "Janalyn really?" gathering myself before I said things I didn't mean, "Me and Theo!" I exclaimed raising my hands in the air as if she was a police officer, "You have no clue what you are talking about!"

Janalyn laughed shaking her head back, "I was so stupid to think you could be happy for me!" she bit her lip looking to the floor then back to me, "Always jealous of what I have!" she laughed walking toward me pushing me out of the room, "Now that explains how you got that large barrack for ya self!" she laughed again this time with a smirk, "I should have known!"

"Fuck you!" I exclaimed taking a deep breath, "You knew what he felt for me all long and you just couldn't stand that I had and now I have to move on!" yelling back at her letting go of the hate I was harboring toured her and Theodore. In the many months he's been gone I finally admitted my relationship with Harris, "As for jealous that is you Janalyn!" spitting at her leaving no emotion for her to grab at, "You are the one who is jealous because I have what you always wanted!"

Janalyn laughed crossing her arms like she was the winner flashing her ten carrot ring, "And what is that?" she asked pointing it out like the ring was the prize not realizing that Teddy was behind her listening to this whole quarrel.

Theodore chuckled catching Janalyn's attention, "Me!" he yelled walking passed her and standing next to me, "She has always had me and always will!" I smiled welcoming his kiss, happy that Theo was back but shocked ass well, then smiling as he put Jannie back in her place, "First off Jannie you know I have always loved Lillianna hell I even told you that when you signed the prenuptial agreement!" taking a deep breath before continuing with his speech, "Secondly I am sorry but I cannot marry you!"

"But Theo-," Janalyn gulped placing her hand upon her heart playing the part, "You can't leave me for her," breathing heavy not believing what was happening in front of her, "The business?" almost shaking not knowing that Theodore was in fact leaving her, "You're not serious?" she sighed gathering herself walking over to him breaking his hand from mine, "She's trash Theodore," Jannie laughed with that fake smile, "She's nothing!"

In that moment I realized why I hated my sister as Theodore turned with a huff, "No Janalyn you are trash!" he exclaimed taking her left hand removing the ring, "I was wrong about you!" I will never forget that look as long as I live. That look of relief upon his face finally beginning free from that woman. A woman he was almost forced to be with, "Never contact me again!" he exclaimed taking my hand as leading me away.

For a moment, I almost forgot about anything as I turned to hug him, "You're really back!" I exclaimed before reality sent in. Theodore was smiling, I could feel it, but the happier I become the more anger that came out all at once before I could stop myself from hitting him, "I hate you!" I screamed pulling back hitting him again; "I hate you for doing this me!" everything became more elevated in that moment. The louder I got, the more I forgot I was in front of Harris's office, "Not even a call or a mother fucking letter in almost two years Teddy!" taking a breath turning about running my fingers through my hair before looking back, "Two years!"

Before I knew it I had punched Theodore right in the jaw. That is when my lovely Harris came and rescued the prick. If he hadn't, I would have killed Theodore and wouldn't have thought twice, "Lilly!" Harris called picking me up off Theo, "Lilly stop!" continuing to say my name placing me on my feet. I gulped looking at Harris, then to Theo, and finally my hands. Releasing, looking up to my Harris I smiled not even caring that I had broken Teddy's nose, "I had too,"

Harris laughed cocking that smile I loved so much playing with my hair, "You didn't have to-," he sighed tracing my cheek now something that angered Theodore, "I know how you feel!" lowering my shoulder rapping my arms around him, "I love you Harris!"

"Excuse me-," a cough came from above the stairs looking down at the three of us, "To gain your happiness must I suffer?" the man asked as the three of us turned and looked. I jumped, nervous now, at the sight of the man in front of me.

Gulping, I nodded then shook my head, "No-," taking a step away from Harris looking up to a man I hadn't seen in years, "It doesn't-," I stopped looking to Harris then back to the man, "Father!"


	6. Bad Blood

"All this bad blood here, won't you let it dry?

It's been cold for years, won't you let it lie?"

Bastille "Bad Blood"

Taking a deep breath I watched my father walk toward me. I shivered having him not even two inches away from me. My mind revered back to the night he left. Left me, my sister, my mother, and my brother with nothing but a bag filled with empty promises. Took everything and expected us to just go on without him. Staring at him, just waiting for him to speak and tell me another thing I have done wrong.

"You little jap bitch-," He exclaimed staring me down as if I was still that little child that obeyed his every whim, "You always seem to weave that web of yours into everyone you touch including someone who has more money than you!" shaking his head as a smirk appear tracing my cheek, "Ever since you were a child YOU have been the cause of my suffering-," taking a deep breath watching me, "You evil little bitch!"

Anger appeared on my face turning to Harris. My lovely Harris who nodded telling me that it was okay to tell the name that was my father off looking back to him, "I don't need you to tell me that I am the cause of your suffering!" I exclaimed staring hardly at him holding to my emotion, "You have hurt me more than I could ever do to you-," holding composer staring at him still, "For ten years you treated me like I was nothing, told me I was nothing, all because I wasn't what you wanted-," straightening myself like a proper adult, "Turning my life upside now for some whore,"

The inspector stopped me there not wanting me to finish, "I-I," Harris stepped in realizing there was a more deeper issue that should be discussed at another time, "Madeline is not a whore!" he exclaimed adding in that the escort he married wasn't just with him for sex or his money but for another reason entirely. That reason, later I found out to be, that it was because she was pregnant with my half-brother and sister, Nathanial and Elsa _Ellie_ Schmidt, "She is my wife!"

I laughed shaking my head, "Like that makes it any better!" realizing letting ago of my anger looking at him feeling lost in our relationship, "You have been cold toward me for years-," I sighed running my fingers through my head, "I'm sorry Harris-," looking to him smiling, "That I interrupted you and the inspector," rubbing my face walking away from everything to the comfort of my little piece of heaven.

"Inspector-," Harris spoke composing himself as well looking at his commanding officer, "You are now causing problems in my camp it is time for you to leave!" He exclaimed having two of his soldiers take him to his limo, "Any further information may be gathered from Maggie my secretary," hitting the tail gate giving the signal to go. He sighed watching him leave his camp. Harris rubbed his face wondering how far the webs went yet at the same time was worried.

Theodore laughed looking straight at Harris, "You son of a bitch," he exclaimed watching him lift his face from his hands looking toured him, "What did you make her do?" now walking toured him, "You rape her?"

Harris laughed shaking his head, "I didn't leave her," continuing to laugh walking past him, "You know I had her at hello!" smiling walking past him going after me, "To think you could've had everything!" smirking as he finally left Theodore alone to his thoughts.

It was peaceful. Comforting and even releasing to me to just escape this hell that was becoming my life. Lying upon the cashmere sheets which Harris's had gotten me for my last birthday felt wonderful. Curling into a ball, closing my eyes, knowing that I was most likely in trouble for punching Teddy in the face but with Harris as well. I couldn't tell him the truth. He wouldn't believe me and it would have destroyed us.

Opening my eyes I smiled sitting up, "How did you-," I questioned wondering when Harris had come in noticing that, this time for the first time, he locked the door. That was something that always bugged me was that he didn't lock doors. Maybe it was just a protective thing for me but I just always had to lock the damn door.

"Just now," He smiled tracing my face, "You looked so calm-,"

I giggled shaking my head continuing to smile, "Yes I was," holding both his hand now within mine looking into his cool eyes, "Coming from the man in the cool and beautiful shirts!"

Harris smiled agreeing with me, "Well you broke Theodore's nose-," he called catching my attention, "I took him to the infirmary before I came," I smiled with a nodded wrapping my arms around him, "He'll be fine."

"I wouldn't have hit him if it wasn't for Janalyn-," I spoke feeling horrible for my actions now, "Harris I-I'm sorry she just-,"

Harris chuckled coming closer to me shaking his head, "Lilly I'm not interested in your sister's drama I know she's jealous," I looked oddly upon him as he began to explain, "She came to the office about a month ago ranting that Theodore was here and I was keeping her from him so you to could continue your affair," I laughed at my sister's pronounced conclusions of foolish truths, "Truthfully-," he began on a serious note, "I was upset that I had to find out that Inspector Schmidt was your father,"

"In all honestly Tommy I had no idea-," I couldn't help it I had to kiss him, "I promise-," assuring him watching my lovely Harris kneel down in front of me kissing me sweetly, "Be honest about that man and not knowing that he was a camp inspector isn't something he and I talk about," I laughed shaking my head shrugging, "Even when we do talk,"

He nodded kissing him again knowing that I had no idea and that was okay, "I love you Lilly I just-," sighing shaking with head, "Wish I would have known to be more prepared," I agreed wishing that I could have had more time as well, "Inspector Schmidt and Janalyn have asked for you to be relocated," my heart dropped shaking my head asking him why, "If the tribunal grants the order which they won't," as he spoke I wasn't sure if Harris was happy or sad and almost trying to make himself believe that he was talking himself into it, "I will be going with you!" I smiled pulling him within my embrace thanking him as we came out of the hug.

I gulped having never had this type of connection before as his eyes locked onto mine. Falling closer to him as we fall into his deep kiss I made a decision. A wonderful decision that I wish I would have made before. His hands began to wonder me curiously. The feeling excited me. Harris stopped rising from me but also took me with him, "All I want is you and I don't-," he stopped taking my best interest. All these years that is all he has ever done, I truly love him for that, "Marry me Lilly?"

"What?" I jumped asking Thomas to repeat himself with a slit fear he misspoke. Those two words I swore had not pasted his lips but reality sent it that he had and with a smile catching him almost by surprise because he apparently thought I was going to say no by my tone, "Yes I will!"

Little did I notice until jumping into his arms that Theodore was standing before me and Harris, "What is this?" I gulped leaving his embrace and turning him to see the scene before us. In that moment I saw how cold Theodore had become by the look and his face. I would never have him back nor his love ever again. In truth, I did not care.

Taking a deep breath straightening myself, "Goodbye Theo!" taking Harris by the hand leaving my barrack. A sigh of relief came over me as I turned to Harris jumping into his arms, "No more bad blood!"


End file.
